The Arbiter's Downfall
by Elitegamer11
Summary: This story is takeing place right after Halo 1.This story is based on Halo's main idea the rings. But I'am using my own ideas instead of following the game plot.Part 3is here.NOTE Bungie is responsible for all the characters and some of the stroy line.
1. Main Characters

Notice: The main idea of these characters were made by Bungie and are not made up by me. Thank You.

Name: Master Chief

Race: Spartan(human)

Nickname: Demon

Place of birth: Unknown (most likely Earth)

Alliance: Good

Background: An elite Spartan warrior who happens to be the last one. He is a warrior for the human marines who helps protect Earth. Known as a hero he fights off the covenant forces along side of the other marines. Fears no one and takes on crazy ass stunts to do whatever is needed to protect the human race. Knows the most about the Halo rings than any one in the force. Well known for destroying the first Halo ring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Johnson

Race: Human

Nickname: none

Place of birth: Earth

Alliance: Good

Background: A solider for the marine core. He was noted for his bravery and helped destroy the ring. He is the leader of a small platoon and is probably the closet to the Chief. Served in the core for years under the command of Captain Keyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: The Arbiter

Race: Alien (Elite)

Place of birth: Unknown

Alliance: Evil (covenant)

Background: Solider for the covenant given the job of protecting the ring. He failed to stop the destruction of the ring and kill the Chief. For this he was punished and was forced the wear the mark of shame. His task is to do what the prophet tells him his missions are most likely suicidal. The armor he wears will tell that he is the Arbiter the will of the prophet. Now entrusted with the job of killing Master Chief he believes that there is hope and he will succeed.


	2. The Meeting

"The Arbiter's Downfall"

"Chief we need to get out of here now."

"Go I will stop them so you can get away,"  
"I have to get that key back before the Brutes do."

"Fine good luck."

"Johnson were the hell is Chief."

"Sir he stayed to find the sacred icon to the Halo."

"You better hope he is safe."

"...Sir I don't think we need to worry about Chief."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he awake?"  
...

"Yes sir."

There is a long pause. The prophet of Truth had his back turned and was sitting across from them. While The Arbiter lay on the ground in front of the door.

"If you want to hear me beg you will be disappointed."

The prophet Truth turned around and looked at The Arbiter angrily. The Arbiter still trying to recover from his beating looked around. His chest burned like the fires of hell. He has now worn the mark of shame for his careless actions.

"You are a disgrace to the Covenant. We tell you to protect that ring and you can't even follow simple instructions."

"I did my best, you have no idea how powerful the Demon is.I lost countless Elites to that bastard."

Truth punched some buttons on his chair. A door containing The Arbiter's new armor opened before all them. Looks were exchanged between Truth and a brute. The brute pulled The Arbiter carelessly to in front of Truth.

"You will wear this armor and slay the demon or you will die trying...do you understand."

"I shall do this for you and I will kill the demon with my bare hands."

The brute lifted The Arbiter to his feet and put his armor on. Then with a thunderous blow to his head left The Arbiter out cold at Truth's feet.The prophet of Regret looked at Truth.

"Do you think he will succeed?"

"I don't care; all I want is the demon dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chief fought the remaining Covenant troops. He walked over the over to the corpse of an ultra Elite and picked up the key that will grant him access to the next room.

"This should get by that locked door there, I should expect a lot of Covenant, maybe even a hunter. I hate those things."

Master Chief inputted the code. The door opened slowly and loudly. He was pissed.

"Damm it,I bet everyone heard that."

"Demon!"

Bang!The grunt dropped hard. In the distance Chief heard a Elite giving orders. It sounded as if they were fighting. But what and/or who was in here. He continued down the hall to a door.

"What the hell! Who did this to them."

Blood everywhere. He walked forward and saw a grunt with his chest ripped open.He saw a spot of orange blood on the ground. He could hear explosions in the background.

"This place is falling apart I have to find that icon fast, Whatever went on here I don't time to find out."

As he entered the chamber he saw what they believed is the sacred icon. As he entered the chamber he meet an old friend. Who does hold a grudge.

"How did you survive I thought you died in the explosion."

"Enough talk demon time to die, FOR THE COVENANT."

To be continued!


	3. The Showdown

"Lets get one thing straight you have no idea what Halo is, if you activate it we will all be killed."

"Enough talk Demon, your words are nothing but lies. We know what we are doing, the prophets know all."

As the Arbiter's heart raced he sensed no fear in Master Chief at all. As the Arbiter drew his sword he saw Master Chief draw his SMG.

"Demon let see if you can hit me if you can't see me."

The Arbiter had activated his camo. Chief thinking quickly turned on his flashlight. He knew if the Arbiter crossed the path then the light would show where he was because the light wouldn't pass through. He looked around the room to try to locate The Arbiter.

"Demon, you will die now. Before you die why did you destroy the Halo ring?"

"What is the point in telling you, if I' am just going to kill you."

The Arbiter moved swiftly across the room to hide behind the box there. Master Chief quickly made his way to the upper part of the room. He drew his Battle Rifle and looked furiously around for The Arbiter. The Arbiter ran out towards the stairs to reach Master Chief.

"Time to die."

Master Chief took six shots at The Arbiter. Everyone missed; he raised the rifle back to his shoulder. Four more shots were fired and they missed again.

"Demon you missed every shot you are weak. Now I'll show you how a real warrior fights.

He drew his plasma rifle and returned shots back at the Demon, which three of those shots were successfully hit, but his shield absorbed the shots. The Arbiter rushed up the stairs. By the time he got the top the demon was hiding.

"Come out and fight me Demon."

As the Arbiter stepped forward he heard something. When he turned around he didn't knew what hit him. Two rounds were forced into his shoulder destroying the camo.

"Damm you Demon. How is this possible?"

"I have been fighting you covenant for a long time now I know all your tricks."

"How about this one?"

The Arbiter hurled a plasma grenade at the Chief. Just missing him, Chief got back on his feet. Still his heart racing he looked around for The Arbiter but he was nowhere to be found.

"Damm it! Where did he go?"

Still on his guard Chief approached the spot where The Arbiter had been standing. Nothing was there but a few drops of blood and his sword. BAM! The Arbiter had come up from behind him and smashed his plasma rifle into the back of his head. Chief was now knocked out cold lying at his enemy's feet.

"HAHA, foolish Demon to think you could beat me. Now it is time to die."

"Not so fast you ugly ass alien!"

Johnson unloaded his SMG clip at The Arbiter. The bullets just missing him he was able to jump down grabbing the icon as he fell. Johnson made his way to the edge, firing more shots at him. But The Arbiter made it to his banshee which he came here in and had escaped. He knew this was not the last time he would see Master Chief.

"Chief you alright?"

No answer, he knew he had to get them out of here before they run into what the Covenant found. As he dragged Master Chief towards the pelican he heard something he didn't want to.

"Damm it, Corporal fire that mounted gun at those monsters."

But it was to late when Johnson turned around to look at the corporal he saw something bad.


	4. The Attack

As the Arbiter flew through the night sky he wondered, will he be punished for not killing the Demon. He had gotten the index for them. He knew he would face the Demon again. The energy shields shut down as he entered the ship.

"Truth would like to see you know."

The Arbiter had not cared much for the brutes. They were believed to be savage creatures. Truth's chamber door had opened. As he entered he noticed something strange.

"Truth where is Regret?"

"He went to Earth, where now his body lies."

"WHAT. How? Why?"

"The marines fought back, killing Regret when he tried to flee."

"Damn"

"Did you recover the index?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And what of the demon?"

"He still lives on. I almost had him but another foolish human stepped in."

"You are lucky we have the index now. I will spar your life for getting this for us."

"Thank you my lord, I have but one request that I may kill the Demon."

"You will have another chance but if you fail make sure you don't return. Now get your wounds cleaned up I have another task for you."

"I understand."

" Damn it get that marine some help."

There gunner had been hit in chest with a BR round. What did this is still mystery to the Sergeant. The marines had loaded up the Chief who still remained knocked out.

"Lets get out of here now."

"Ok sergeant."

As the pelican dusted off Johnson tried to understand why those creatures are here. After a short flight they had reached the Amber Clad.

"Get Chief to the medical bay right away. I will report to the commander about this."

"Ok sir, we will make sure he gets there right away."

The medical man there took Chief right away. He examined him to see what's wrong. His hand grasping the Chief's mask gently started to pull it off. Suddenly something grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so the mask never comes off."

"Chief you startled me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How did I get here?"

"Johnson brought you here. You should meet them in the command deck."

"Alright thanks."

As the Chief walked down the hall the loud speaker went off.

"All military personal report to weapons lockers. We have incoming enemy ships and lost of them."

"Looks like they never give up. They will think twice before attacking one our ships with me on it after I get done with them."

He picked the BR and SMG in the weapons locker. Boom a boarding craft had just attached to the room behind him. Quickly he turned around drawing the BR to his shoulder.

"It's show time."


	5. What is to come!

I thought I would share what will be coming up. The next chapter will contain a new creature to the Halo universe. This idea is mine and my friend Shaun's and not Bungie's. I was very happy to think of some thing like this for the story. Anyways I would like to thank Shaun for the help and I hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter. Now here is what is up ahead.

Thank You.

Humans and covenant fought for years. Then the secret of the flood was revealed. These creatures were said to be unbeatable but the humans and covenant came out on top at the end. Now a new force has been discovered.

"Sir what are these things."

Who will survive? Will the Chief be able to save the human race again?

"Arbiter you need to stop these creatures from activating the ring."

"But what of the Demon?"

With the Chief missing what will happen?

"Demon this is the end of the war for you."

"No I think this war has just begun."

Coming soon! Chapter 5


End file.
